The Woodlands Creature
It was just a normal day on ROBLOX. I was having fun playing my favorite game, Roblox High School. Well, It WAS normal up until I came across a player. The player said to me: "Do you get scared easily?" I replied "Nope. Nothing can scare me." Oh, how wrong was I. The player then replied with just the face ":)" and left. I thought nothing of the interaction and went on with my day. About an hour later, I randomly teleported to a game called "Woodlands". I thought I may have stepped on some sort of teleporter, and thought it was some new game Cindering was making. While my horrible connection had me wait a while, I noticed that the game was loading thousands of trees, and right before I joined I saw a white light moving about. Once I was in this game, I found myself tied in a chair, unable to move. Then, I heard something: screams. After hearing the faint ghostly scream, I noticed a TV had the words: "PRESS "e" TO PLAY" printed on it in big bold letters. When I pressed e, I didn't realize it at the moment, but I just made a huge mistake. After a few seconds, I got out of the chair automatically and was presented with a lighter. Once I equipped it, I clicked and had a slight glow of the flame appear to guide me through the small room. There was a lock on the door, and once I clicked it said: "The door is locked.". Despite seeing this, I walked in the door and what do you know, it was not locked at all. The movement was... unsettling. I walked in a dizzy motion down a long hallway and eventually found myself staring down a long, twisty staircase. I walked down, and down, and down until I hit a door. Once I walked in the door, the screaming stopped and the sounds of the night began. In front of me was a dark forest, in which I couldn't even see the obstructions in the maze of cramped trees without the lighter. I thought to myself "There's got to be a better way to go", and so I went left instead of straight. I ended up hitting some kind of invisible wall, so I went right. Same thing, a wall. The only way was through the seemingly endless pathway, and so I went there. Keep in mind, this isn't scary at all to me, since I love horror games and as stated before I am not afraid of anything. For minutes, I walked the slow and steady speed until I saw- no, heard something: a low pitch growl. As I progressed forward, it got louder and louder, until I saw a creature: a grey creature baring lights for eyes. It turned to me, and then let out a blood-curdling shriek before bursting into a sprint towards me. In a panic, I held the shift key and began sprinting about double my normal speed. The creature kept following me, it got faster and faster until I turned around, and with my slow wifi, quickly took a picture before it touched me and my game shut down. That picture is this (creature in the yellow box): The creature the second before I crashed. I was for the first time horrified at what I witnessed, and do wish that nobody plays the game, but if you want to realize fear is real, I will put the link: https://www.roblox.com/games/1167124187/Woodlands